14 Days with Him
by Lee MingKyu
Summary: Sehun selalu memimpikan seorang namja yang sama setiap Pada saat itu sang namja hanya meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk mencarikan "apa yang terjadi kalau lebih dari 14 hari?" / "Kalau lebih dari 14 hari aku akan benar- benar mati" Bisakah Sehun menemukan tubuh namja itu? HunHan (sehun x luhan) EXO BL / Boys Love
1. prolog

**14 DAYS WITH HIM**

**Rated T to M**

**CAST :**

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam namanya aja. Tapi FF ini asli hasil dari otak saya**

**WARNING : BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), bahasa nggak sesuai EYD.**

**Summary : Sehun, seorang namja tampan kaya berparas dingin selalu memimpikan seorang namja yang sama setiap malamnya yg bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Pada saat itu sang namja hanya meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk mencarikan tubuhnya selama 14 hari. Bisakah Sehun menemukan tubuh namja itu?**

**A/N : sang newbie kembali hadir membawa prolog! #plak, nahh tapi ini cerita sebenernya kolaborasi antara saya dengan Andrianiww yang gak ketulungan kebelet minta direpost. Katanya sih takut keburu idenya ilang -_-. Tapitapi! tetep my love in your jail bakal dilanjutkeun. Yo weslah baca aja dah walau prolog juga ._.**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tolong aku.."

"Tolong... "

.

.

**Sehun POV**

"AAH!"

BRUKK

"Arggh.. mimpi sialan" aku terbangun dari mimpiku yang aneh sampai membuatku kaget dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurku.

Mimpi itu lagi.

Sudah berulang kali aku memimpikan seorang namja yang meminta tolong padaku. Namja? Yah.. kalian tidak salah dengar. Seorang namja yang sudah berulang kali datang menghampiri mimpiku sampai aku bosan. Bosan sekali.

Oh Sehun. Itulah namaku. Aku kuliah di Exotic University, aku tinggal di sebuah apartment di daerah Gangnam. Aku lebih senang hidup mandiri. Yaa walau uang bulanan sering dikirim oleh orang tuaku juga.

Dan karena mimpi ini lagi. Aku terlambat kuliah jam pertama.

Sialan.

Selalu seperti ini semenjak seminggu terakhir ini.

Haah bagaimana aku akan cepat lulus dan mendapat gelar sarjana jika aku terus terlambat dan membolos kuliah seperti ini.

Tetapi, kadang ada sedikit rasa penasaran terhadap namja yang selalu menghampiri mimpiku ini. Aku tidak tahu identitasnya. Bahkan melihatnya saja belum pernah. Aku selalu mencoba bertanya di mimpiku ini, siapa dia. Tetapi mulutku seakan terkunci, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun dari mulutku.

Namja itu...

Menyebalkan.

Dia hanya berbicara 'tolong' dan 'tolong aku' saja. Aishh.. kenapa aku jadi frustasi sendiri seperti ini? Untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Masa bodoh dengan mimpi tidak berguna itu. Lebih baik aku bergegas ketempat kuliahku. Semoga masih ada waktu.

.

.

.

**Exotic University, 10.00 KST**

Ah sial, aku ketinggalan satu pelajaran. Baru pukul sepuluh, pelajaran kedua baru akan dimulai sekitar jam 12.00 , lebih baik aku sarapan dulu. Aku berjalan menuju kantin, disana aku melihat teman-temanku yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Oi, Sehun! Kemari!" salah seorang dari temanku memanggil. Akupun berlari kearah meja mereka.

"Hey, aku dengar namja itu sering muncul di malam hari" ucap seorang temanku, Kim Jongin namanya.

"Apa? Namja? Siapa?" aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan

"Kau tau dari mana? Aku dengar dia tiba-tiba menghilang karena kecelakaan."

"Hei. Kalian itu membicarakan siapa?" aku kesal sendiri, mereka asik mengobrol sedangkan aku didiamkan saja.

"Kau tidak tau? Itu loh, katanya salah satu sunbae kita ada yang kecelakaan. Menurut kabar yang kudengar sih semenjak ia kecelakaan, ia menghilang. Dan beberapa hari yang lalu, ada yang melihat sesosok namja di dekat aula" kali ini huang zitao yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"itu hanya kabar burung yang tidak pasti. Tidak usah dipercaya" jawabku. Jujur saja, sedikit merinding juga aku mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Hari berjalan dengan sangat cepatnya, aku harus kembali ke apartment ku.

Ah.. kenapa kondisi apartmentku harus mengenaskan seperti ini... akhirya akupun harus membereskannya terlebih dahulu baru bisa mandi.

Setelah selesai membereskan tempat yang mengenaskan ini dan mandi, aku merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Lama lama mataku terasa berat, sangat berat. Dan kemudian gelap...

.

.

.

"Tolong..."

Mimpi ini lagi...

"Tolong aku..."

"siapa kau?"

"Tolong aku.."

"Tolong apa?"

"Bantu aku... bantu temukan tubuhku.. aku mohon.."

"Lalu siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku? Namaku Xi Luhan"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Okay, just prolog. Kan udah dibilangin. Sebenernya ini terinspirasi oleh kisah nyata dari kakaknya temennya si Andrianiww. tapi gak semuanya bener2 nyata. (kan diedit kekeke makanya gak nyata2 XD). Oh ya ff inikan aslinya punyanya si Andrianiww but she writing her ff with my account -_- but its okaylah karena saya juga ikut campur tangan hehe. So, gak pake nanya lagi minta tulung banget yo di ripiu di ripiu 5 rebo 5 rebo (?) buat nih ffnya. Okay :)**

**Sign,**

**Mingkyu (yang pasti Andrianiww juga hehe)**


	2. Chapter 2

**14 DAYS WITH HIM**

**Rated T to M**

**CAST :**

**OH SEHUN**

**XI LUHAN**

**DISCLAIMER : Semua tokoh milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam namanya aja. Tapi FF ini asli hasil dari otak saya**

**WARNING : BL, YAOI, TYPO(s), bahasa nggak sesuai EYD.**

**Summary : Sehun, seorang namja tampan kaya berparas dingin selalu memimpikan seorang namja yang sama setiap malamnya yg bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya. Pada saat itu sang namja hanya meminta tolong pada Sehun untuk mencarikan tubuhnya selama 14 hari. Bisakah Sehun menemukan tubuh namja itu?**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

Bias sinar mentari dari jendela mulai masuk kedalam retina namja yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Sang namjapun perlahan-lahan membuka mata indahnya, dan tak lama terdengar bunyi dering handphonenya yang cukup keras. Sang namjapun –Sehun- bangun dan mengambil telepon genggam miliknya

"Yeoboseyo?"

**"Sehunaaaa~ bogoshippo~ "**

"Umma? Nado umma. Ada apa menelponku?"

**"Bagaimana kuliahmu?"**

"Baik-baik saja,umma. Bagaimana kabar kalian disana?"

**"Kami baik-baik saja disini. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi kami akan pulang ke Korea"**

"Oh, begitukah? Yasudahlah terserah umma dan appa saja"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang memanggil umma dari sehun

**"Oh, baiklah sayang. Sudah dulu ya, kami sayang padamu. Semoga kau baik-baik saja disana. Oke sayang?"**

"iya, umma. Salam untuk appa ya"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Sehunpun melihat kearah jam dinding dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00 KST. Ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi, sehun sempat mengingat kembali mimpinya. _Apa benar ini nyata? _pikirnya

"Xi Luhan ya.." sehun menggelengkan kepala untuk menjernihkan fikirannya, dan segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya dan menuju ketempat kuliahnya

**SKIP TIME**

Malam harinya, sehun membeli makan malam di restoran dekat tempat kuliahnya, dia membeli berbagai macam makanan, lumayan banyak. Hitung hitung sekalian untuk sarapan besok karena sehun tidak bisa memasak. Hari ini badannya terasa sangat lelah, dan perutnya sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera memakan makanan yang ia beli.

Setelah selesai menunggu pesanan, ia langsung pulang menuju ke apartment miliknya. Diperjalanan, sehun merasa seperti ada yang mengikutinya. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tetapi tidak menemukan siapapun disana. Ini gang sepi, hanya ada sehun yang berjalan disini. Dia melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, dan dia merasa masih ada yang mengikutinya. Dengan gerakan yang amat perlahan, Sehun kembali menolehkan kembali kepalanya kearah belakang. Kali ini, punggungnya terasa dingin. Saat ia menoleh kebelakang, terlihat sesosok namja berambut coklat karamel sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Nuguya?"

Namja itu hanya diam, dia berjalan menuju kearah sehun sambil menunduk

"Nu.. nuguya?"

Semakin dekat, dan sangat dekat. Akhirnya namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hai.."

"kau?!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di apartment, Sehun langsung memakan beberapa makanan yang ia beli. Sisanya ia masukan kedalam lemari pendingin. Saat sedang makan, ia terus diganggu oleh seorang namja yang terus saja berceloteh ria.

"Hei sehun-ssi, kau mau kan membantuku? Aku mohon.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau"

"Ayolah aku mohon.."

"Berhenti merengek. Aku sedang makan. Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Tunggulah sampai aku selesai makan baru kita bicarakan ini'

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lama! Ini sangat penting, kau tau?!"

"Baiklah, baiklah.."

Mereka pun membicarakan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin

.

**.**

**.**

**Besoknya di Exotic University, 09.00 KST**

**Sehun POV**

Hari ini aku berangkat ke tempat kuliah lebih awal dari biasanya. Sesampainya disana aku segera mencari dimana keberadaan Tao hyung. Aku harus menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

Setelah aku menemukannya dikantin dengan yang lainnya, aku segera menghampiri mereka.

"Wah sehun, tumben sekali kau datang lebih cepat dari biasanya" ujar Jongdae yang lebih akrab dipanggil Chen ini.

"Tao hyung. Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu." Aku sedikit berbasa basi sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikaranku.

"Kau mau tanya apa?"

"Tapi jangan disini hyung. Ayo kita ke taman belakang saja" Aku langsung menariknya pergi ke taman belakang. Aku mendengar suara teman-temanku yang lain memanggilku dan Tao hyung.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Sehun-ah. Kita sudah ditaman sekarang. Kau mau menanyakan apa?"

"Soal kecelakaan salah satu sunbae kita yang pernah hyung ceritakan. Itu.. namanya siapa?"

"Hm.. kalau tidak salah namanya.. eung~ Xi Buhan? Xiao lulu? Xi lu... eung.. aduh siapa ya?"

"Xi Luhan?"

"AH! Iya itu namanya. Kau tau darimana?"

Aku terdiam, dalam otakku langsung terbayang tentang Luhan. Atau jangan-jangan.. mereka orang yang sama? Nama dan marganya saja sama..

"Em.. hyung, bisa kau jelaskan lagi berita tentangnya?" Aku sangat penasaran dengan berita kecelakaannya

"Kudengar, dia menghilang karena kecelakaan mobil. Aku tidak tau di daerah mana dia kecelakaan. Saat polisi mengevakuasi daerah itu, yang ditemukan hanyalah mobilnya saja. Mereka tidak tau apakah sang pengemudi masih hidup atau sudah meninggal. Karena tubuhnya tidak ditemukan. Hanya itu yang kutahu"

"Kau serius hyung? Emm.. Kau tau berita itu darimana hyung? Dan sejak kapan berita kecelakaan itu tersebar?" Semakin mendengar penjelasan dari Tao hyung aku semakin penasaran, sebenarnya namja itu Luhan yang selalu menggangguku atau bukan.

"Aku dengar berita itu sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Berita itu tersebar luas Sehun-ah.. namja bernama Xi Luhan ini sangat terkenal. Dia sangat imut, apa kau tidak tau dia? Ah kau payah sekali"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau"

Mendengar cerita dari Tao hyung aku berfikir.. Seminggu yang lalu berita kecelakaan itu tersebar, seminggu yang lalu juga aku bermimpi aneh. Berarti memang benar mereka adalah orang yang sama.

"Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan ini?" Suara Tao hyung menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Eh.. itu.." Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Apa harus aku menceritakan semuanya?

"Hey ayolah aku penasaran. Ceritakan padaku~ ayo ceritakan~"

"Ah baiklah baiklah. Jadi begini hyung, sejak seminggu yang lalu aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh. Ada seorang namja bernama Xi Luhan mendatangiku melewati mimpi. Setiap malam aku bermimpi itu terus menerus. Di dalam mimpiku namja ini selalu meminta tolong."

"Ah.. apa namja itu adalah Luhan sunbae? Ohya sehun, apa namja itu memiliki warna rambut coklat karamel? Wajahnya imut? Kalau ya berarti itu memang rohnya Luhan sunbae" Tao hyung menatapku dengan pandangan harap harap cemas

"Ya.. ciri-cirinya sama persis dengan namja yang ada dimimpiku."

Tao hyung menatapku dengan pandangan horror. Ah, aku lupa dia takut dengan hal hal yang berbau hantu seperti ini.

"Maaf hyung, bukan maksudku untuk menakutimu. Tapi ini memang benar terjadi."

"Dia meminta tolong apa padamu ?"

"Mencarikan tubuhnya. Semalam pun aku bertemu dengannya."

"Ye? Bagaimana bisa?"

**FLASHBACK**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat seorang namja sedang duduk nyaman diruang tengah. Hei, dia berbicara sendiri? Oh tidak.. bukan begitu, dia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang tidak terlihat.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau membantuku sehun-ssi?"

"Darimana kau tau namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting.. aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang.. aku mohon"

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba untuk membantumu sebisaku. Sebelumnya, ceritakan kenapa aku bisa melihatmu? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam mimpiku?"

"Kau bisa melihatku karena aku mengizinkannya. Tapi, aku bahkan tidak tau kenapa hanya kau yang bisa melihatku! Namjachinguku sendiri pun tidak bisa melihatku, padahal aku sudah sekuat tenaga untuk masuk kedalam mimpinya"

"Lalu.. kalau kau tidak bersatu dengan tubuhmu.. berarti kau hanya sesosok roh? Dan.. apa kau sudah mati?"

"Sekarang in aku memang hanya sesosok roh. Soal itu.. aku bisa merasakan kalau aku masih hidup, tapi aku tidak tau dimana.." Ucap sang namja manis itu sambil menundukan wajahnya

"Sejadian apa yang bisa membuatmu bisa terpisah dengan tubuhmu itu?"

"Aku tidak tau, yang kuingat saat itu aku kabur dari rumah menggunakan mobil karena kedua orangtua ku sedang bertengkar. Aku keluar dengan keadaan marah.. Saat aku tersadar aku sudah berada di Aula tempat aku kuliah, waktu itu malam hari. aku mencoba bertanya pada seorang temanku yang kuliah malam, tapi dia tidak mendengarku dan berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Bahkan aku tertembus olehnya."

_Kecelakaan mobil? Tersadar di Aula tempat kuliah pada malam hari? Itu seperti cerita Tao hyung_ pikir sehun.

"Dan setelah itu kau tidak ingat apa-apa lagi?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Em... sehun-ssi, kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Tadi sudah aku bilang kan? Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih sehun-ssi" Luhan tersenyum sangat manis, manis sekali, sampai sehun hampir terkena diabetes

"Tapi sehun-ssi, batas waktu mencari tubuhku hanya 14 hari saja.." ujar Luhan

"Kenapa? Kalau lebih dari 14 hari?"

"Kalau lebih dari 14 hari aku akan benar-benar mati"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/Delete?**

**A/N : Annyeong~ Andrianiww disini :D kalo kepanjangan panggil aja Aan J salam kenal ya~**

**Maaf ya updatenya lama, dan ini pendek ya? Hehe gimana ceritanya? Seru gak? Kalo seru tolong review ya~ kata Mingkyu kalo gak banyak yang review ntar mau gak mau diganti aja ffnya ._.**

**Oh ya, mau minta saran dong, buat orang ketiga diantara hunhan kalian pilih siapa?**

**A. Kris**

**B. Kai**

**C. Suho **

**Balesan review:**

**lisnana1 : tuh sehunnya udah mau bantuin luhan.. makasih semangatnya ya, dan makasih udah review ^^ **

**0312luLuEXOticS : jawaban pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab belom di chap ini? ._. makasih udah mau ngereview ^^**

**dian deer : udah dilanjut nih, lama ya?._. makasih udah mau ngereview ^^**

**rinie hun : ye? Jangan takut dong~ luhan kan udah dibantuin sama ayangnya hehe. Udah dilanjut nih. Makaasih udah mau ngereview ^^**

**Gita Safira : udah dilanjut ya~ makasih udah mau ngereview ^^**

**OyaF : udah dilanjut ya.. makasih udah mau ngereview ^^**

**baby kyungie : ini udah dilanjut, makasih udah mau ngereview ^^**

**mind to review?**

**Sign**

**Andrianiww (so pasti sama lee mingkyu juga :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**20 Januari 1998**

Terlihat seorang namja kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahun sedang duduk dibangku teras rumahnya. Dari raut wajahnya terlihat bahwa ia sedang tidak sabaran. Menunggu seseorang mungkin?

"Sehun-ah !" terlihat dua orang namja yang datang menghampiri Sehun. Masing masing menggandeng tangan eomma mereka.

"Ayo main ke taman yang ada disana..." kali ini namja kecil berkulit tan yang berbicara

"Ne, sehun-ah. Ayo main" tambah namja yang ada di samping bocah bekulit tan itu

"Baiklah, ayo" jawab sehun

Ketiga namja itupun pergi menuju taman setelah meminta izin kepada orang tua mereka yang sedang asik mengobrol, mungkin dengan nada yang sedikit merengek meminta agar tidak ada yang mengawasi, meyakinkan bahwa mereka hanya bermain di tempat yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sesampainya ditaman, mereka langsung bermain kejar kejaran layaknya anak kecil yang hiper aktif, ditaman itu tidak hanya ada mereka saja, banyak para lansia yang sedang merenggangkan badan,anak kecil yang seumuran dengan mereka, ada juga keluarga yang sedang menemani anak anaknya bermain

"Jonginnie.. kenapa anak itu hanya sendirian saja? kenapa dia tidak ikut bermain seperti yang lain?" seketika mereka berhenti berlarian setelah mendengar penuturan dari sehun. Serentak mereka melihat ke arah yang sama dengan sehun

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua temannya, sehun langsung menghampiri namja kecil yang sedang bersembunyi –atau lebih tepatnya mengintip- dari belakang pohon

"Kenapa kau hanya diam saja disini? Tidak ikut bermain?" tanya sehun. Bukannya menjawab apa yang ditanyakan sehun, namja kecil itu malah menyanyakan hal lain.

"Namamu siapa?"

Mungkin karena sehun yang senang bertemu dengan orang baru, dia menjawab dengan semangat. Bahkan dia lupa bahwa tadi dia kesini bersama temannya

"Oh Sehun. Kalau kau? Namamu siapa?"

"Aku-" belum selesai namja itu menjawab, ia sudah dipanggil oleh seseorang. Mungkin orang tuanya..

"Sudah dulu ya, sampai bertemu lagi Sehun-ah" kemudian anak itupun pergi menuju kedua orang tuanya, tanpa menyebutkan nama terlebih dahulu.

'Kau belum menyebutkan namamu' Gumam sehun

**7 Juni 2013, Exotic University, 09.15 KST**

"Jadi, kau mau membantunya Sehun-ah?" tanya seorang namja bermata panda

"Terpaksa, daripada aku harus dihantui dengan mimpi yang monoton seperti itu" jawab sehun dengan cueknya

"Bagaimana caranya supaya bisa menemukan tubuh Luhan sunbae? Apa kau punya rencana?" kali ini Tao terlihat serius, merasa tertarik dengan kasus yang satu ini

"Tidak" dengan cueknya sehun hanya menjawab satu kata

"Sudah kuduga-_- dasar pabbo, waktumu hanya 14 hari kan?" tanya Tao, belum sempat Sehun membalas perkataan Tao yang mengejeknya pabbo, Tao sudah langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Aha! Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan kabar luhan sunbae pada Baekhyun sunbae atau Xiumin sunbae? Aku sering melihat mereka jalan bersama" usul Tao yang mendapatkan pencerahan(?)

"Ah.. kau pintar. Tapi, mereka itu orangnya yang mana?" jawab Sehun enteng dengan tampang datarnya

"YA! JADI SELAMA INI KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BERSOSIALISASI?! APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHAT SEKITARMU?! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU HANYA KENAL KAMI SAJA DISINI?"

"Jangan teriak-teriak hyung, berisik. Dan.. ya, aku memang hanya kenal kalian saja disini, memangnya kenapa? Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas.. sekarang temani aku untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin sunbae"

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke kantin dan menemui teman-teman mereka yang sedang memasang tampang cemas karena tadi Sehun dan Tao langsung pergi begitu saja

"Kalian berdua kenapa sih? Langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Kalian habis ngapain?" tanya seorang namja imut bernama Do Kyungsoo yang langsung mendapatkan anggukan dari Chen

"kau kenapa Sehun-ah?" kali ini namja bernama Kim Jongin yang bertanya

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan Tao-hyung, kai" sehun berkata dengan enteng dan langsung nyempil(?) duduk diantara mereka. Kemudian dia memasang wajah serius

"Hei, diantara kalian apa ada yang dekat dengan sunbae bernama Luhan?" mereka yang mendengarnya hanya memasang wajah sedikit aneh, tumben sekali Sehun menanyakan tentang seseorang. Sifat sehun selama ini selalu tertutup dan ogah-ogahan(?) untuk bersosialisasi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kami tidak ada yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya." jawab Chen

"Kau suka dengannya Sehun-ah? Dia itu yang kemarin kecelakaan." Kali ini kai yang menjawab

"Aniya. Aku hanya penasaran"

"Kalau kau penasaran tanya saja pada Baekhyun-hyung." Kali ini Kyungsoo yang memberi pendapat

"Hah, aku saja sama sekali tid-" belum selesai Sehun berbicara, kyungsoo sudah bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju kemeja yang berada tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus kasar. _Aku belum selesai bicara,_ begitulah isi pikirannya. Tapi kegiatan mari-merutuki-sifat-kyungsoo-hyung berhenti setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menyebut nama Baekhyun saat mengunjungi meja yang dihampirinya

"Tao-hyung, yang namanya Baekhyun yang mana?" sehun yang penasaran pun bertanya pada Tao

"Nanti juga kau tau" jawaban singkat tao berhasil membuat mood Sehun bertambah buruk

Tidak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo kembali lagi ke meja mereka. Saat ditanya kai apa yang dia lakukan kyungsoo menjawab bahwa ia mengenalkan sehun pada baekhyun, dan sehun ingin menanyakan tentang Luhan. Karena yang lain juga penasaran tentang berita kecelakaan Luhan yang 'populer' , mereka pun janjian(?) bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin pada hari minggu di apartment kyungsoo. Karena pada dasarnya Kyungsoo juga dekat dengan Baekhyun, hanya dekat dengan Baekhyun tidak dengan luhan.

**Skip time**

Setelah menjalani aktifitas kuliah dengan biasa, sehun segera pulang menuju apartmentnya. Sesampainya diapartment sehun dikejutkan dengan luhan yang mendadak muncul didepan wajahnya

"YA! Kau mau aku jantungan hah?!" bentak sehun

"Mianhae" luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu, mencoba ber-aegyo untuk membujuk sehun supaya tidak marah

"hei Luhan-ssi, apa kau berkuliah di exotic university?" tanya sehun penasaran

"Eh? darimana kau tau? Oh ya, panggil aku Luhan saja.. tidak usah pakai embel embel" jawab luhan sedikit bingung, bagaimana sehun tau kalau dia berkuliah di universitas itu?

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kau juga panggil aku sehun saja. Di kampus sedang ramai membahas tentang 'seorang namja imut yang populer bernama Xi Luhan mendapat musibah kecelakaan' jadi wajar saja kalau aku menebak bahwa itu kau. Lagipula namanya sama sama Xi Luhan" jelas sehun panjang lebar , rasanya rahangnya terasa pegal .

"Sepertinya itu memang aku.." luhan bergumam dengan suara kecil, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh sehun

"Luhan" panggil sehun

"Waeyo, Sehun-ah?"

"Kau bilang, batas waktu menemukan tubuhmu hanya 14 hari,kan? Berarti sekarang sudah terhitung berapa hari? Kau 'menggangguku' lewat mimpi juga sudah dari lama" terang sehun berbicara malas malasan

"Tidak, waktu terhitung mulai besok sehun-ah. Kau baru menyetujui permintaan tolongku semalam. Jadi, hitungannya baru mulai dari besok.. eum.. sehun-ah, apa kau punya ice cream?" tanya luhan sambil memasang wajah berharap

"kau.. ingin ice cream? Aku tidak pernah menyimpan ice cream di coolcase. Hey tunggu, apa roh bisa makan ice cream?" sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Bukankah roh tidak bisa memakan sesuatu yang nyata? jangankan makan, menyentuh saja pasti tidak bisa.

Mendengar perkataan sehun, luhan langsung terlihat memasang wajah sedih. Dia sangat ingin makan ice cream, tapi ia juga berfikir bahwa yang dikatakan sehun barusan juga benar. Roh tidak bisa makan sesuatu yang nyata..

"hey jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. Terlihat aneh untuk seorang namja sepertimu"

"tapi sekarang aku sangat ingin memakan ice cream, apa tidak bisa dicoba?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, sehun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minum dan cemilan dan meninggalkan luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memasang pandangan kenapa-aku-selalu-dicuekin.

'_apa dia memang mempunyai sifat menyebalkan seperti itu? Apa sifatnya memang cuek dan dingin seperti itu? Argh. Kalau tau orang itu mempunyai sifat seperti ini, lebih baik aku mencari orang lain-_-' _pikir luhan meratapi nasibnya(?)

Tidak lama sehun kembali sambil membawa cemilannya, dan melihat luhan yang terlihat pundung karena tidak dituruti keinginannya. Menyaksikan keadaan luhan yang seperti itu membuat sehun terkekeh.

"kau benar-benar ingin memakan ice cream, luhan-hyung?" tanya sehun, mungkin karena melihat luhan yang seperti itu hatinya mulai tergerak(?)

"eh? hyung..? iya.. aku ingin makan ice cream"

"kau lebih tua dariku kan? Umurku baru 20 tahun" Baru saja luhan ingin menjawab tapi kata-katanya harus ia telan kembali karena sehun menawarinya sesuatu

"kalau kau benar-benar ingin ice cream, tunggu saja dulu disini. Aku akan membelinya." Setelah berkata seperti itu sehun mengambil jaket dan segera pergi meninggalkan luhanyang memasang wajah bingung

'_bagaimana bisa moodnya berubah secepat itu? bukankah tadi dia menolaknya? Ah biarkanlah yang penting aku bertemu dengan ice cream. Kekeke~'_ pikir luhan sambil tersenyum kemenangan

**sehun POV**

setelah menawarinya ice cream, aku langsung keluar dari kamar apartmentku dan menuju kesebuah cafe di dekat gedung apartment untuk membeli bubble tea dan setelah itu pergi keminimarket yang tepat berada disamping cafe untuk membeli ice cream. (kenapa mesti repot repot? karena author mau sehun belajar untuk repot #gaploked)

**BRUK**

aishh.. ada apa dengan orang ini? apa dia tidak melihatku yang sebesar ini?

"ah, maafkan aku, maafkan aku" namja itu menunduk sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulangkali. tadinya aku ada niat untuk memarahinya tapi setelah melihat dia seperti ini aku jadi mengurungkan niatku unutk memarahinya. "tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kalau jalan lihat-lihat" setelah berbicara seperti itu aku langsung meninggalkannya pergi untuk melanjutkan niatku yang tadi, membeli ice cream.

setelah membeli bubble tea dan ice cream aku segera kembali keapartmentku. Padahal rasanya aku hanya keluar sebentar tetapi langit sudah gelap, apa aku terlalu lama? baiklah, lebih baik aku bergegas menuju apartment. sesampainya di depan pintu apartmentku, aku langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk dahulu. Hey untuk apa aku mengetuk dahulu? Ini apartment milikku. (author : belagu amat lu hun!-_- | sehun: suka suka gua thor! | author: kampret-_-)

"kenapa lama sekali, sehun-ah?" baru saja aku membuka pintu, luhan sudah berada didepanku. dasar, segitu inginkah dia pada ice cream?

"hei tidak bisakah kau berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba? apa kau ingin membuatku sakit jantung dan tidak bisa menemukan tubuhmu?" sedikit kesal karena dia selalu muncul tiba tiba, aku sedikit menjahilinya dengan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Rasakan

"e-eh? bukan! bukan seperti itu maksudku.. maafkan aku" lihatlah, jika dia sedang memasang wajah seperti itu dia terlihat imut. he? kenapa aku bisa berfikiran seperti itu? argh sudahlah. aku langsung menuju ke sofa untuk duduk dan kemudian mengeluarkan 2 cup ice cream dan bubble tea milikku. dia yang melihat ice cream langsung ikut duduk disampingku dan menatapku penuh harap, sepertinya meminta izin untuk memakan ice cream itu. Hey, kalau seperti ini aku bisa lupa kalau dia itu roh, sifatnya benar-benar seperti manusia

"eung.. sehunnie~ ice creamnya untukku ya? bbuing bbuing~"

"tidak perlu beraegyo pun ice cream itu memang untukmu. sudah kubilang tadi,kan? aku membeli ice cream juga karena kau yang meminta. Dan tunggu, tadi kau memanggilku apa? sehunnie?" panggilan itu kan hanya untuk orang yang akrab denganku. Memangnya dia sudah sedekat itu denganku? kurasa tidak...

"Gomawo sehunnie~ eh? memangnya kenapa? aku hanya ingin memanggilmu seperti itu. kalau tidak boleh juga tidak apa-apa." setelah berkata begitu luhan langsung mengambil cup ice cream yang aku taruh di meja. tetapi selalu gagal, dia terus mencoba untuk menyentuh cup ice cream yang ada dia meja tetapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Aku yang melihatnya hanya menahan ketawa, ekspresinya putus asa kemudian semangat lagi untuk mencoba, kembali lagi memasang ekspresi putus asa kemudian kembali lagi ke ekspresi semangat untuk mencoba lagi. begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar putus asa dan menyandarkan badannya di sofa sambil menghela nafas, melihat itu aku langsung tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Ya! aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya, dan kau yang melihatku seperti itu malah tertawa? tidak bisakah kau membantuku?" ucapan luhan membuatku berhenti tertawa tetapi masih memamerkan sedikit cengiran di bibirku.

"Maaf" karena tidak mau ada perdebatan yang ujungnya hanya akan membuat rahangku pegal, aku hanya mengucapkan kata maaf dan langsung meminum bubble teaku.

"Kau tau? kau menyebalkan." dia memukul pundakku lumayan keras, rasanya sa- tunggu! dia bisa menyentuhku?!

"Kau bisa menyentuhku?" aku bertanya karena penasaran, dia hanya membalasku dengan pandangan bingung. sepertinya dia juga bingung. karena penasaran aku langsung menyentuh wajahnya

"Sehun! kau bisa menyentuhku! kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

aku bisa menyentuhnya.. ini aneh, kenapa hanya aku? ah.. tadi dia tidak bisa menyentuh cup ice cream ini kan? kalau begitu, dia makan lewat aku saja. Ide bagus kan? tanpa sadar aku langsung mengeluarkan smirk.

"Hey, Luhan-hyung. tadi kau bilang ingin makan ice cream,kan?" tanpa menunggu jawabannya aku langsung mengambil cup ice cream itu, lalu membuka tutupnya. kemudian aku mengambil sendok dan menyendokkan(?) ice cream kedalam mulutku.

"YA! sehun! kenapa jadi kau yang- Hmmmppphh"

Belum selesai dia berbicara, aku langsung mencium bibirnya dan membagi ice cream yang ada di mulutku kedalam mulutnya. Dia meronta ingin dilepaskan tetapi aku tetap membagi ice cream itu sampai lumer didalam mulutnya. Setelah itu aku langsung melepas ciumannya dan membiarkan dia mengambil napas.

"Hah.. hah.. apa yang kau lakukan?!" mukanya memerah

"Menyuapimu ice cream. kau bilang mau makan ice cream kan?" dia hanya menganggukan kepala sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. haha dia malu? ayolah, aku hanya 'menyuapinya' saja kan?

"Tapi harusnya jangan dengan cara seperti itu.." Dia berbicara dengan suara pelan. aku hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Kemudian mengambil sesendok ice cream dan memakannya lagi. tentu kalian tau apa yang akan kulakukan kan? tentu saja menciumnya lagi. Aku terus 'menyuapinya' dengan cara menciumnya sampai ice cream itu habis.

.

.

.

**TBC :P**

**A/N : Annyeong! hyaaaaa maaf pendek. maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf JEONGMAL MIANHAEYOOOO**

**kalian boleh marahin author u,u huhuhu maaf kalo banyak typo soalnya gak diedit lagi. maaf juga kalo misalnya ceritanya jadi bertele-tele -_-**

**biar gak lupa buat ngelanjutin kalian boleh teror author lewat PM haha**

**maaf gak bisa bales review**

**BIG THANKS BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH NGE RIPIU. MAAF GAK BISA NYEBUTIN ATU-ATU **


End file.
